Trust the Instinct
by Stilinski
Summary: Picking up after after the end of Never Love a Wild Thing, Valerie will be dealing with having to work side by side with her father and the Argents, and possibly trying out a relationship with Derek. A high T rating...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know what's so great about being eighteen? You get to do a lot of things without your parent's permission.

You can finally vote, go to a strip club, buy cigarettes, and in my case, you can rent a hotel room.

After the fight my dad and I had, I packed up and the next day I left the house.

I was pissed off and I couldn't stand to be around my dad. I stayed up in my room all day and when I knew he left the house, I got my bags and drove off. At first, I wasn't sure where I was going. And now I'm still not sure. So I stopped right outside of town and got a room at a cheap motel near the highway.

It's been a few hours, and I wasn't sure if my dad was home or not.

I knew he'd know something was wrong as soon as he notices my car is gone. Will he look for me? I don't know. Most likely he will. But I'm not going back to that house, at least not right now. I needed some time for myself. I needed time to go back on everything that had just happened in the last 48 hours.

Peter was _dead_. That made Derek the alpha because he killed him.

Both my father and Allison's knew Scott was a werewolf.

_My dad knew about werewolves and hunters._

How did I manage to end up like this, honestly? Could I not have a break from stress? No?

Shaking my head, I stood up slowly and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. My body was still really sore from all that I had gone through. After I had taken a shower at home and was all cleaned up, I had inspected my body for damages.

I had a few bruises all around, claw marks on my right arm, and a nasty cut on my forehead. I also had a dark bruise on my cheek. Today, they looked the same. Nothing looked like it was healing but it had only been two days so I couldn't do much right now but wait until I heal.

I had remembered that Peter was the one to knock me out right before everything went down. I was out of it long enough for them to take Peter down and burn him.

The day after everything had happened, Stiles called to talk and told me Kate was dead, and Lydia was in the hospital.

Peter had either bitten or scratched her, and they were afraid she would be turning into a werewolf. None of us were sure how we felt about that, because I mean… it was Lydia. Who knows what would happen with her as a werewolf. She's mean now, imagine then…

I stripped all my clothes off and turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to get hot. As soon as it was ready, I stepped in carefully and let out a content sigh when the water hit my skin.

I let the water run down my body and I stayed like that for I don't know how long. Eventually though, I finished up. Just as soon as i was done blow drying my hair, I heard a noise out in the room. I shut the bathroom light off, tightening my towel around me.

My damp hair dripped just a little and I shook it out a bit. I carefully opened the bathroom door and peeked out. I had left a lamp on next to the bed, but it was really faint so I couldn't see much.

I probably just imagined whatever I heard, I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, I opened up the door wide and stepped out and headed over to my bag that was next to the window. I bent down and then I heard a clearing of throat and when I turned I let out a scream.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

Just to give you a taste of what's to come… lol Who do you think it can be? :o

I have more in progress! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to continue this story through and through because season 3 won't be coming until next year, and that's 24 EPISODES, and I have no idea what I'll be able to do for Valerie but I'll try my best!

The time in the show is just weird, sometimes I can't follow it and I tried as best as I could with NLAWT. Time and progress is sometimes my weakness in writing, I never know if it's too much or too little :/

So I hope you all continue to read on and thank you to all who reviewed my last story, it means a lot to me and I never expected to even reach 10 reviews,now I'm almost at 200 for it lol. So THANK YOU!

Reviews keep me going!

**EDIT 10/29/12: My laptop is broken -.- so it might be a little while before I update this again, but NO WORRIES! I have lots of ideas for this sequel and there's plenty of time and don't think I've abandoned it! I'm going to be getting my laptop fixed soon but if it's not worth fixing it, I'll be getting a new one... so patience is needed around here please and thank you! :)**

**EDIT 1/11/13: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! IN JUST A FEW SHORT MONTHS WE WILL HAVE OUR TEEN WOLF BACK :D SO EXCITED! I'm happy to let you all know that I have been working on a few chapters of the story! I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY!**


	2. Author's Note 5-23-13

Hello everyone :D I'm glad that a lot of you have kept me in your alerts, and just so you all know, with season 3 of Teen Wolf coming VERY VERY SOON...  
I am more than ready to get back to working on this sequel! :)

I'm working on the chapters as you are reading this and it's going to be a roller coaster ride, I can promise you that!

There will be some Delerie coming for you all soon so keep an eye out…

**Thank you for the encouragement after all these months, I love you all :)**


End file.
